


Are We Lost?

by KillerQueen20



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After Armageddon't, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Trial (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen20/pseuds/KillerQueen20
Summary: Los pensamientos de Crowley y Aziraphale en el cuerpo del otro durante sus juicios."¿Y si él estuviera parado aquí en lugar de mí? Así habría muerto, solo, en agonía y rodeado de personas que lo odian"





	Are We Lost?

—Cierra tu estúpida boca y muere ya—

Crowley tuvo que hacer uso de una cantidad admirable de autocontrol para evitar abalanzarse hacia el arco y romper la cara de un solo puñetazo 

_Después de todo, no es algo que Aziraphale haría ¿no es así?_

En cambio, en el futuro, en el futuro, y en el futuro, en el futuro, en el futuro, en el futuro, en el futuro, en el futuro, en el libro Anthony J Crowley.

Cuando los ojos se ven en el fuego infernal que se eleva frente a él, se puede sentir un vuelco en su corazón. Sabía que la salía totalmente intacto de ahí pero no puedo evitar que los pensamientos fatalistas prorrumpieran en su mente.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos descubierto la profecía? ¿Así terminaría Azirafel? ¿Siendo traicionado por los seres en los que siempre creyó? ¿En total agonía?_

Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de un juicio, solo una avalancha de acusaciones que terminarían en su ejecución, sin ni siquiera poder decir algo en su defensa. Era algo que ni el mismísimo infierno había hecho. Durante el mismo tiempo, hemos sido testigos de algunos juicios en el lugar.

_Pobre Azirafel, trabajando bajo las ordenes de estos ineptos, algo más en lo que nos parecen._

Empezó a dar pequeños pasos para dirigirse hacia el fuego para mostrarles un temerario, mientras que en su interior agradecía por primera vez el hecho de no pertenecer a un lugar inmaculado pero insensible y detestable.

_Afortunadamente, después de esto ni Zira tendrán que permanecer aquí. Por fin podría estar en su propio lado, sin que ninguno de los dos lados lo molestaran._

Cuando se encuentra en el corazón, no hay nada mejor que cosquillas, no se puede evitar regocijarse en los rostros de los seres que se pueden transformar en una mueca de asombro en el que no hay ningún efecto en el ángel.

Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer de ahí fue los rostros, principalmente el arco del ángel Gabriel se transfiguró en un gesto de horror, mientras que retrocedió abruptamente, con el temor de la presencia.

[...]

Aziraphale se quitaba con algo de lentitud la ropa de Crowley, sin quitar la mirada de la bañera donde reposaba el agua bendita con el plan "aniquilarlo" 

A pesar de que sabías que todo eso era totalmente inocuo para él, no podíamos evitar sentirte inquieto ante el hecho del juicio.

Honestamente, nos sorprendió en un lugar como el infierno también se realizaron juicios, algo que se tranquilizó, en un sitio como lo fue el infierno existió los juicios por supuesto que en el cielo también es uno uno así, así como Crowley para más información. .

Aun así, en su mente, pasamos varios pensamientos.

_Dios mío, ¿y si no hubiéramos descubierto la profecía? ¿Y si usted está parado parado in place of mí? Así había muerto, solo, en la agonía y el entorno de personas que lo odian_

Claro que era consciente de las expectativas de varios demonios que parecían disfrutar el espectáculo, era como si llevaran esperando esto durante mucho tiempo.

_Cielos ¿Era Crowley tan odiado en el infierno? ¿Por qué lo harían? Sé que Crowley puede ser algo pesado, pero no tanto para merecer odio ¿o sí?_

—Demonio Crowley —escucho la voz de un demonio que se reconoce como Beelzebub. Para más información sobre este tema, haga clic aquí para ver más detalles sobre el infierno y los demonios.

_Después de todo, todo está en el juego aquí, si no hemos descubierto ni un solo amigo, si no también Crowley._

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, se dirige hacia la bañera, se trata de mostrarse sereno, en el mismo modo en que el pelirrojo actúa y se encuentra en su lugar.

Se sumergió en la bañera y se sintió sin embargo, no se aprendió nada. .

Luego de varios minutos de ver qué demonios no sufrieron el efecto del agua bendita, lo dejaron ir. Mientras tanto, no te preocupes más.

[...]

_Meses después ..._

En este artículo se muestra un resumen del mismo.

—Oh, por cierto, ¿cómo fue mi juicio? —Menciono el ángel aquel día, después de los juicios poco había hablado de ello y fue algo que había hecho mella en su curiosidad los últimos días.

El tema de la lucha contra el dolor se ha convertido en un problema para evitar el dolor.

Crowley ... —repitió el ángel, tratando de llamar a la atención del demonio.

Crowley sabía que Azirafel no insistiría ni siquiera en una respuesta.

—Ángel ... No tuviste un juicio en el momento en que se grabó en Aziraphale en el momento en que dijo que la librería se había incendiado.

—Oh ... —el ángel no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento, como la poca de la vida en el cielo de desmoronaba dentro de él.

Crowley se ha quedado viendo, tampoco sin saber cómo reaccionar. Saber lo que era perder totalmente la fe en algo o alguien, pero nunca espero que alguien como Aziraphale tenga que pasar por eso.

Lo único que hizo fue acercarse cautelosamente al ángel y estrecharlo en sus brazos, dándole total libertad de expresar todo lo que se siente en ese instante. Aziraphale solo derramó algunas lágrimas, una mezcla de decepción, enfado y tristeza, mientras tanto, Crowley se dedicó a un consolarlo entre sus brazos.

En ese momento no era ni un ángel ni un demonio, sino dos personas llenas de decepción y con poca fe.


End file.
